The Harry Potter Fan Club
by Mirax
Summary: The title says it all


The Harry Potter Fan Club

"This meeting of the Harry Potter Fan Club will now come to order!" This was Colin Creevey, trying to sound official, but just coming off as slightly ridiculous.   
"Oh please" said Ginny Weasley. "Colin, who elected you president?" Colin looked slightly abashed, but he continued.   
'This is the third meeting of the Harry Potter Fan Club, as organized by Ginny and me. Its purpose is to tell each other how great we think Harry is, and try to think of ways to get his autograph." There was silence for a moment as everyone looked at each other. The members of the club were Colin, Ginny, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Neville Longbottom, Cho Chang, and several Hufflepuffs that no-one knew very well. As they sat and stared at one another- well, they tried to stare at one another, but it was too dark. All of a sudden, the door burst open, and revealed Fred and George Weasley. They looked shocked for a minute, and then Fred asked,  
"Why are you all sitting in a closet?"  
"Not to be rude or anything"  
"Yes, be rude, be rude!"  
"Alright, Fred. O.K., which of you decided that this was a good place to do your homework?"  
"You can't see a thing in this closet" Fred chipped in. "Although that might help if you're dong History of Magic work. It's so much easier to nod off in a dark spot." George nodded in agreement.   
"We're not doing homework, we" Colin tried to interrupt, but Fred cut him off.  
"Not doing homework, what a splendid idea! Mind if we join you?"  
Colin shrugged, and the twins squeezed into the closet and shut the door.  
"Now, if you're not doing homework (splendid idea, that), what are you up to?"  
"And why are you in this closet?"  
"Because" Ginny spoke up "We're holding a meeting of the Harry Potter Fan Club, and we don't want Harry to find out. You won't tell him, will you?" She added, looking nervous.   
"Are you kidding? Us, tell on you, our only sister?"  
"We wouldn't dream of it."  
"That's right, because dreaming would take too much time. We want to tell him now!"  
"Fred! George!" Ginny wailed. "Please!"  
"Oh, alright. So, what did we miss?"  
"Nothing much" Colin said. "I was calling the meeting to order, and..."  
"Once again" Ginny interupted "you're acting like you're the president of this club. I should be, 'cause Harry likes me better." Seeing the look of shock on Colin's face, she added, "after all, he didn't rescue you from a basilisk and You Know Who two years ago!"  
"No!" Cho Chang protested. "Harry likes me much better than he likes you, Ginny. Seriously, I'm the one who flirts with him all the time during Quidditch. That's the reason he fell off his broom last practice. I smiled at him, and he didn't look where he was going, and he slipped and fell off."  
Fred and George were giggling quietly, but sound traveled in the small closet, and everyone heard. They saw the curious looks that they were getting, and explained.  
" We were just thinking that you should elect Harry the president, and see if he will join the club"  
"That's crazy, Fred! Harry would never join this club." Justin protested.  
"Of course not, but we thought that the look on his face would be funny when you told him!"  
"George, we wouldn't do that to Harry! We're the Fan Club, which means we like Harry. Alive. Which he might not be if he got wind of this club."  
"I see your point. He might try to Apperate, and since he hasn't learned how to do that yet, he could get hurt."  
"Yeah, you ever heard about the wizard who tried just that and got turned into a Cornish Pixie?"  
"No, I bet you just made that up, Fred."  
"You're right, I did. Things you make up are just so much more interesting." Then, as it was getting late, Colin pompously declared the end of the meeting, and everyone left the closet. Once they had all gone, Harry and Ron took off the Invisibility Cloak, and grinned.  
"Another productive meeting of the club in your honor, Mister Potter!" said Ron, grinning.   
Harry laughed, and they left the closet.  


_I know, I know, ridiculous! I'm just starting though. In case you didn't get it, Harry and Ron were there the whole time, and don't ask how everyone fit in the closet. It's magic, o.k.? Thanks for reading, please give me any comments-Mirax._


End file.
